The present invention relates to an architectural structure and more specifically to a connection assembly for the architectural structure.
An architectural structure typically includes a plurality of vertical structures and a plurality of horizontal structures that are coupled together to from a workspace. The horizontal structures and the vertical structures are generally coupled to one another with fasteners. These fasteners secure the structures together but do little to keep the structures flush with one another.